ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Octonauts: The Movie/Credits
Opening Credits ☀'Swamp,Ocean-Seaographer's:' of the Immergence Top Depth, Under Immersive Deep: The Study of Aqua Aquatic -Creature's: Columbia Pictures Presents In association with Disney Junior A Brown Bag Films Production Octonauts: The Movie Simon Greenall Rob Rackstraw Paul Panting Wayne Grayson Keith Wickham Jo Wyatt Teresa Gallagher with Mary Murphy and Michael C. Murphy as Tunip Dwayne Johnson Henry Pargon Yam Fantasta Steven Gallestion Ben Stiller Ken Ganason Eve Santa Thomas H. Hargon Ken Daniels Fac Poso Queen Bay Warren Henderson Chris Rock Steve Marks Roy Way with Wayne Marton as Fireman and Michael G. Flakes as Chef Special Musical Performer Ween Special Musical Performer Nick Jonas Special Musical Performer Tove Lo Special Musical Performer Taylor Swift with Special Musical Performer by Flo Rida and Special Musical Performer by Meghan Trainor Casting by Leslee Feldman, CSA Lorna Johnson, CSA Additional Casting by Bob Pestciatiolli Mike R.D. Cervone Stephen Cave Ken Watson Greg Jaw Andrew Chamption Steve G. Huckster David Huckerman Voice Director Terry Klassen Additional Voice Direction by Koyalee Chanda Production Designer Bill Boes Music and Theme Song by Darren Hendley Editor Sim Evan-Jones Director of Photography Don Burgess Executive Producers Kurt Mueller Stephanie Simpson Cathal Gaffney Darragh O'Connell Exeucitve Producer for CBebbies Jackie Edwards Co-Producer Jeff Markins Line Producer Stephanie Colboro Head Writer Stephanie Simpson Written by Billy Aronson Glen Berger Ian Carney Cydne Clark Cusi Cram Sarah Durkee Steve Granat Carin Greenberg Jonathan Greenberg Peter Hirsch Adam Idelson Dave Ingham Susan Kim Catherine Lieuwen Myles Mcleod Allan Neuwirth Sascha Paladino Gabe Pulliam Produced by Adam Idelson, P.G.A. Karen Ialacci, P.G.A. Gillian Higgins, P.G.A. Mary Parent, P.G.A. Creative Director Stephen Robinson Directed by Darragh O'Connell Henry Lenardin-Madden Closing Credits Until Production Manager Franklin Muttis First Assistant Director Serena Ryder Second Assistant Directors Brian A. Richardson May Rains Sound Designer Tom Myers Cast Barnacles Simon Greenall Kwazil Rob Rackstraw Peso (UK) Paul Panting Peso (US) Wayne Grayson Professor Inkling, Inkling, or Professor and Shellington Keith Wickham Tweak (UK) Jo Wyatt Tweak (US) Jaimie Kelton Dashi (UK) Teresa Gallagher Dashi (US) Mary Murphy Tunip Michael C. Murphy Singing Voice Barnacles Ross Breen Animation Crew Live-action Crew Cast Jake Dwayne Johnson Johnson Henry Pargon Anthony Yam Fantasta Lava Steven Gallestion Henry Ben Stiller Steve Ken Ganason Stephen Eve Santa Steven Thomas H. Hargon Radio Host Ken Daniels Rio 2016 Announcer Fac Poso Queen of The Castle Queen Bay Documentary Filmmaker Warren Henderson Pee-wee Costume Chris Rock Mark Steve Marks Ho Roy Way Fireman Wayne Marton Chef Michael G. Flakes 3D Team Painting Lighting Ink and Paint Animation Visual Effects Effects Camera and Modeling Color Roo Boys Team Flo Royson Dwayne Fantaka Steven Marks David Steveson Greg World Ant H. Pereksa Justin Marks Nick Foster Derek Miamus Henry A. Parker Emma Hawkins Randy Newworld Thomas G. Peterson Benjamin Foster Henry Davidson Music Soundtrack Available on Songs Copyright @ 2016 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. And Disney Junior. All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Industries Inc, is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks DAVID CONRADER C. ELBOURN WONDER PETS THEME STUDIO ANDREW WILLIAMS JAMES GILLIES Production Babies HANNAH JAMESON ANDREW ZACK ALYSON MARIE PEARL WALTERS EMEY J. EIJI SMITH HENRY SMITHERSON KEITH ANDYNOWSON DAVE MOSON SARAH LOW MASON J. UPONSON BEN ROMANO WILLIAM QUINNYERSON PETER J.W. MYERS NO 12344 This is a work of fiction. The Characters Incidents, and Locations portrayed And The Names Herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification With The Location, Name Character or history of any person, product Or entirely is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions Did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and Criminal Prosecution. BE MOVED Category:Credits